Días que no vuelven
by LillyAnnabeth
Summary: Huddy Michigan y actual hasta la 3era temp. AU Un secreto no puede ser guardado para siempre y menos cuando House esta involucrado. NewCap Up! Cuddy por fins e encuentra con Agnes... Disfrutenlo!
1. Encuentros

_**Disclaimer:** Ya saben legalmente son de Shore, Bryan, FOX...  
**Pairing:** Huddy, un combinado de Michigan con lo actual en el PPTH  
**Categoría: **AU sin mucho que ver con la serie_

_**Dedicatoria: **Para mi hermanis, que si hay algo que ella adora es a House y también para Ninfa-LostMD, GalaMD y _Hari Haibara-Allison Cameron _por escribir los ff más geniales que he leido

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 1

* * *

**_

El sol de la tarde se colaba por entre las persianas del consultorio del doctor Collins.

Frente al escritorio, en una silla bastante cómoda, estaba ella... a juzgar por su actitud, estaba nerviosa: se estrujaba ligeramente las manos y evitaba mirar al doctor

El hombre le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-Leí su expediente médico, y todo estaba en perfecto orden: usted goza de buena salud, hace ejercicio regularmente, sólo esta esto de exceso de estrés por el trabajo

-Bueno, administrar un hospital como el Princeton-Plainsboro no es un trabajo sencillo

-Me imagino, pero afortunadamente casi con leer sus datos clínicos, podría asegurarle que es una candidata ideal para el tratamiento, doctora Cuddy, ahora debo hacerle unas preguntas de rutina.

El hospital donde trabaja el doctor Collins es uno especializado en Reproducción Asistida, Cuddy aún no asimilaba bien que se hubiera decidido a ir, aquél era otro de sus locos impulsos... como ese que la llevó a contratar a House.

Ella contestaba casi con monosílabos a las preguntas, el doctor anotaba sus respuestas en un formulario, gradualmente Cuddy se iba relajando, hasta que llegaron al final del interrogatorio

-Y la última pregunta ¿alguna vez a estado usted embarazada?

Cuddy lo miró por un segundo antes de responder, tratando que el doctor no notara lo mucho que la perturbaba ese tema

-No- dijo por fin

-De acuerdo, ahora le mandaré a que se realice unas pruebas en este laboratorio- le dijo pasándole una tarjetita- si todo sale bien, esperaremos a su próximo ciclo para iniciar el procedimiento.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano antes de que ella dejara el consultorio.

Cinco minutos después y un poco más tranquila salió de la clínica, se dirigió a su auto y en el camino se encontró con la última persona que le gustaría que la viera saliendo de un hospital de reproducción asistida

-¡Doctora, Cuddy, qué sorpresa!

House sonrió ante la cara de espanto de Cuddy, seguro que se había hecho de un buen chisme

-¿Qué hace aquí, doctor House?-preguntó ella tratando de no parecer contrariada

-Pues vine porque ya me han llamado varias veces de este lugar y no quise desairarlos de nuevo... ya sabe la mayoría de las mujeres quieren para padre de su hijo a un chico, alto, inteligente y de ojos azules

-Es una suerte que la cojera no sea hereditaria

House la miró serio

-Que graciosa... ¿y usted que hace por aquí?

-No le incumbe... pero se lo diré, vine a acompañar a una amiga que justo va a iniciar uno de estos tratamientos

-Oh que altruista... muy su estilo ¿no cree? Por cierto ¿dónde está su amiga?

Cuddy se puso nerviosa de nuevo, solo unos pocos segundos pero lo suficiente para que él lo notara

-Tenía prisa y tuvo que irse... y como yo también la tengo, permiso- dijo antes de irse golpeándolo un poco al pasar

House se dio la vuelta para mirarla alejarse, la siguió con la miraba hasta que ella se subió al auto.

Después, él siguió caminando hacia la clínica.

La verdad había ido a hablar con uno de los doctores que trabajaba ahí, porque era el ex esposo de su paciente actual en el PPTH

* * *

**dejad reviews!**


	2. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo 2

* * *

**_

Cuddy se subió a su auto y condujo al laboratorio que le había mandado el doctor Collins, lo que menos quería era que le hicieran una serie de pruebas en aquel momento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

2 horas después por fin iba a su casa, cansada y con unos mililitros de sangre de menos, la joven que le hizo los análisis le recomendó beber una de esas bebidas energéticas para reponer electrolitos y Cuddy tenía intención de seguir el consejo, pero al llegar a su casa decidió que una copa de vino le vendría mejor.

Se puso cómoda en el sofá, realmente se sentía mal, no sabía si era por los nervios de iniciar el tratamiento, o porque House la había visto o tal vez por los análisis.

Bebió un trago y de pronto se dio cuenta de que su malestar surgió específicamente de la última pregunta del cuestionario del doctor Collins... aquello y ver a House le había traído un recuerdo doloroso de su pasado.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Era un lindo día en Michigan, la primavera había hecho brotar retoños verdes por todos lados, el sol brillaba y en general todos los alumnos iban contentos de un lado a otro.

Todos excepto un linda estudiante de 4to año de Medicina, Lisa Cuddy.

Normalmente ella siempre estaba de buen humor o un poco estresada por el periodo de exámenes, pero al menos por ese semana no había ninguna prueba que presentar o proyectos difíciles por hacer.

La primera en notar su cambio de humor repentino fue su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto Agnes Maslow.

-Lisa, enserio no se de qué puedes quejarte... tienes las mejores calificaciones del salón, sales con el chico más guapo y deseado de la universidad y ¡todos los profesores dicen que vas a ser una estupenda doctora¿acaso podría ser mejor tu vida?

Ella miró a su amiga... ¡si tan sólo pudiera contarle lo que estaba pasando! La mención de su novio hizo que rompiera a llorar

-Oh vamos Lisa ¡no me digas que has roto con él! Eso no puede ser, sería una completa tragedia

-No, no he roto con él... aún

-¿Es entonces que estás pensando hacerlo¡casi puedo asegurar que lo que te hayan dicho de él es mentira, sería incapaz de engañarte o algo parecido!

-No me tienes que decir lo perfecto que es, lo sé y además todo el mundo lo dice ¿no es así? El mejor de la clase, el mejor del equipo ¡el mejor en todo! Nada puede arruinar su vida ¿cierto? Llegará a ser un médico de fama mundial como todos esperan

Agnes miró a Lisa confundida

-S no escuchaste rumores falso de que te engaña ni nada por el estilo y de cualquier manera estás enojada... algo debió de haberte hecho

La chica se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada hasta hace 5 minutos, se dirigió a la puerta del departamento

-Ese Greg House va a tener que oírme- dijo Agnes antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí

* * *

**Hey! espero que vaya teniendo más sentido mientras avanzo... por favor dejad reviews **


	3. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 2**

_Hey! me he tardado mucho en actualizar... lo siento, pero entre tantos exámenes en el cole ha sido genial que no haya perdido la cabeza, espero que me dejen reviews... me motiva. Por cierto gracias a Ninfa... eres un amor :D y claro a Nessy que cuando leí sus reviews me puse feliz todo el dia jeje _

_ESTE CAP DEDICADO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS HUDDY FANS DE ESTA PAGINA_

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente Cuddy no recordó de inmediato porqué se sentía tan mal o porqué había pasado la noche en el sofá. Se frotó suavemente los ojos y miró al techo, de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior se recorrieron su mente: la cita con el doctor Collins, su encuentro con House, el laboratorio y finalmente los recuerdos de su cuarto año de la facultad en Michigan... demasiado para una sola noche.

Miró por la ventana, el sol brillaba bastante afuera, ella dedujo que debían ser algo así como las 10 de la mañana... eso significaba que llegaría tarde al trabajo e increíblemente no le importó demasiado.

Cuddy se levantó del sofá con un poco de esfuerzo y se dirigió a la mesita del teléfono, marcó el número de su asistente

-¿Michael?

-¿Doctora Cuddy? Es un poco tarde ¿le ocurre algo?

-Nada grave, descuida... pero estoy resfriada y tengo fiebre, no voy a ir a trabajar

-¿Esta segura de que no necesita que la ambulancia vaya a su casa?

-¡No! me siento bien sólo con dolor de cabeza... nada que un poco de siesta y un par de pastillas no puedan curar

-Espero que se mejore

-De cualquier manera, estoy en el celular... por cierto Michael asegúrate de que el doctor House pase sus horas de clínica ¿no tiene un nuevo caso, cierto?

-No por ahora, descuide doctora Cuddy yo me encargo del doctor House.

Michael colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente fue a buscar a House, encontró la sala de espera llena y a él dentro del consultorio jugando con su PSP

-Doctor House, me envía la doctora Cuddy a advertirle que si no pasa sus horas de clínica tendrá problemas tan pronto como ella lo vea

-¿Y porqué lo envía? Que yo sepa ella no suele evitarme

-Esta enferma en casa, no vino hoy a trabajar.

House intentó que su expresión fuera únicamente de sorpresa

-¡Vaya! Eso si que es algo nuevo... bien que pase mi primer enfermillo

Luego de escuchar por dos minutos a la paciente, una ancianita, House salió del consultorio dejándole su consola de videojuegos a la mujer y prometiéndole que en 5 minutos regresaría.

House fue al departamento de diagnósticos, sólo Foreman estaba adentro, recostado en su silla

-Eh Foreman ¿dónde está Cameron?

-Fue con Chase a tomar algo... creo ¿porqué?

-La necesitaba para algo, pero como ella no está tú serás el afortunado

-¿Afortunado?

-Hoy tienes la suerte de hacerle un favor a tu jefe

-No lo creo...

-Vamos Foreman, sólo media hora de consulta en la clínica... la sala está casi vacía

-No House

-¿Cuántos "por favor" tengo que decir para que tú digas que sí?

-¿Hay una buena razón para esto?

-Se me olvidó la vicodina en mi casa, debo ir por ella, no tardo

Foreman cedió, sólo porque ya estaba muy aburrido ahí sin hacer nada

-Esta bien, pero es únicamente porque sin vicodina te pones insoportable

Mientras tanto, en su casa Cuddy se había puesto su ropa de dormir y se había metido en la cama.

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Foreman aceptó la propuesta de House. Él se encontró con la sala totalmente llena de pacientes. Y a unos pocos kilómetros de ahí, el timbre de la casa de Lisa Cuddy sonaba incansablemente, ella en contra de su voluntad se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta... casi se desmaya al encontrarse con House

-Diagnóstico a domicilio ¿cuáles son los síntomas, doctora?- dijo él

* * *

**El siguiente cap es un flashback Michigan... recuerden que la amiga de Lisa fue a buscar a Greg porque ultimamente Cuddy no anda en sus mejores días**

**espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de los reviews!**


	4. Diagnostico a domicilio

_**Flashback Michigan** _

Agnes tuvo que recorrer casi la mitad del campus para encontrar a Greg, por fin lo halló en la biblioteca con el equipo de lacrosse

Un poco sonrojada se acercó al grupo de muchachos, que conversaban en voz baja mientras Greg revisaba un libro y hacía anotaciones en un cuadernillo.

-Eh House ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?

El chico de ojos azules se levantó de inmediato

-¿Sucede algo Agnes¿Lisa está bien?

-Tranquilo, bueno la verdad vengo a reclamarte ¿qué rayos le hiciste, House? Está muy rara, se la pasa llorando y gritándome y no son fechas de exámenes ni nada parecido

Greg ni siquiera terminó de escuchar a la chica, salió corriendo de la biblioteca a buscar a Lisa.

Sólo 5 minutos después, el muchacho estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de su novia, golpeando impacientemente, en cuanto ella abrió él exclamó muy animado, como uno de esos presentadores de la TV

-Diagnóstico a domicilio... te receto muchos besos y toda la tarde juntos ¿aceptas?

Lisa lo miraba, sonriendo apenas y recargada en el marco de la puerta

-¿Al menos me invitas a pasar?

Ella se apartó para que él entrara, Greg cerró la puerta tras de si y luego tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos e intentó besarla... se desconcertó demasiado al ser rechazado, eso era algo que nunca ocurría

-¿Qué sucede, Lisa? Si hice algo que te molestara, dímelo- dijo muy serio

Ella lo miraba sin decirle nada, él comenzó a desesperarse

-¡Por favor¿es que no vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

Lisa miró a Greg y vio en sus ojos que él enserio estaba preocupado. Finalmente se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Greg confundido la abrazó también

-No es nada, sólo quería ver que cara ponías si te rechazaba un beso-le susurró en el oído

Greg la soltó, ella le sonrió y él intentó reírse, ya más tranquilo

-Pues vaya que me asustaste... y ahora ¿me lo vas a dar o no?

Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó, sólo lo soltó hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo evidente.

-Eh ¿quieres algo de beber?

-Claro

Los dos se sentaron juntos durante varios minutos en el sofá, después de muchos besos y caricias no pasó mucho tiempo para que continuaran en la habitación de Lisa, y a partir de ahí bastó una sesión más de besos para que la ropa comenzara a estorbar

-¡Greg! Agnes puede volver el cualquier momento- le dijo Lisa cuando él hizo ademán de quitarle la blusa

-Esa noche después de la fiesta no pensabas mucho en Agnes- respondió él riendo

-Bueno no... pero me moriría de vergüenza si nos encuentra aquí

Greg se levantó de la cama

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Lisa incorporándose también

-Tengo una idea- dijo él buscando algo en la bolsa de ella, sacó un estetoscopio, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y colgó el instrumento en el picaporte.

Más o menos media hora después, Agnes regresó al departamento, le extrañó no ver a Lisa ni a Greg en la sala, se dirigió a la habitación de ella y se encontró con el estetoscopio. Tal como lo había planeado Greg, a ella le bastó usarlo para oír a través de la puerta para saber que no debía interrumpir.

* * *

**Gracias por los 130 hits pero, dejen reviews por favor!!**


	5. Fisgón

**_Dedicado a Jewel por dejar review en el cap anterior y a xuanny87 por hacerme reir con su más reciente ff_**

**_Cap 3

* * *

_**

Cuddy dejó entrar a House a su casa, sin muchos ánimos.

-Se supone que debería estar pasando consulta, doctor House

-Descuide doctora Cuddy, tuve cuidado de dejar a Foreman atendiendo a los enfermillos del hospital, yo viene a ver a mi paciente más importante

Cuddy lo miró con cara de incredulidad

-Sólo intentas quedar bien conmigo lo sé... eso no te dará privilegios ¿me oíste?

-La verdad estaba preocupado ¿o es que desde cuando su asistente arma un lío por nada?- miró a Cuddy que lo seguía mirando incrédula- esta bien, me descubrió, quería ver cómo se veía en ropa de dormir hoy ¿de acuerdo?

Ella no pudo evitar reírse, él también sonrió

-Bien, traje unos cuantos medicamentos, el chico dijo que era sólo gripa o infección en la garganta así que aquí tiene, doctora- dijo pasándole una caja de pastillas- antes solía recetar besos y paseos, pero hoy en día no me enloquecen las caminatas largas- añadió mirado con desdén su pierna

-Michigan terminó hace mucho, House- dijo Cuddy después de un largo e incómodo silencio

-Hay cosas difíciles de olvidar- contestó House mirando el piso

-Será mejor que te vayas... gracias por venir

Cuddy relativamente lo sacó de un empujón y cerró la puerta.

Ella no habría soportado verlo ni un minuto más.

_De regreso en el hospital_

House seguía contrariado. La reacción de Cuddy, lo hizo recordar un momento muy desagradable para él.

Al primero que vio al llegar al departamento de Diagnósticos fue a Foreman

-Termine tus dos horas de clínica y no tenemos caso, estamos aburridos

-¿Ah si? Pues hagan uno de esos crucigramas... mejor aún ve al laboratorio, pones un virus en una jeringa y luego vienes y se la pones a Chase... podrías entretenerte jugando a que lo curas entre tú y Cameron ¿qué te parece?

Foreman lo miró sin comprender

Durante todo el día, House estuvo molesto, todos lo notaron pero sólo Wilson se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Qué sucede, House? Supe que fuiste a tu casa...

-No fui a mi casa, fui a ver a Cuddy

-Me dijeron que está enferma ¿pasó algo allá?

-Oh si ella y yo estuvimos comiendo galletas y charlando sobre nuestra época en la universidad

Wilson lo miró curioso

-Yo siempre he querido saber qué tanto se conocían ella y tú en la universidad

House se encogió se hombros

-¿Eran amigos?

Él asintió con la cabeza, Wilson hizo otra pregunta, no muy seguro de qué quería obtener por respuesta

-¿Salían juntos?

Durante unos pocos segundos de tensión House no se movió ni dijo nada, Wilson aguardaba ansioso la respuesta y finalmente House volvió a asentir

-¿¡Qué¡?...¡Wow!- exclamó Wilson llevándose una mano a la boca, emocionado- ¡No lo puedo creer, House, tu y Cuddy de novios!

House volteó a verlo, molesto

-Shhhh!...¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere?

Wilson hizo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir la euforia que le había causado la noticia

-Pero, hay algo que no entiendo, si en el pasado les iba tan bien ¿por qué ahora se llevan tan mal? Supongo que algo malo debió pasar para que llegaran a esta situación

-Bueno si, algo de eso hubo... ahora si me disculpas Wilson tengo cosas por hacer

-¡House!... ¿cómo eres capaz de dejarme así? Cuéntame... no tienes caso, Foreman hizo tus horas de clínica ¡tienes tiempo, sólo estas evitándome!

El se volvió a mirarlo

-Ok, ok Jimmy voy a contarte ¡fisgón!

* * *

**ya saben, cualquier comentario dejen reviews...**


	6. Historias

**_Antes que nada, una disculpa... debí haber publicado este cap hace mucho OO_**

**Disclaimer: House no es mío, lástima porque me encargaría de que todo lo que escriben por acá pasara en la serie. La canción es del grupo mexicano "Play"**

* * *

**_Notas: _**letra normal dialogos "_letra en cursiva" narración de House cursiva subrayada letra de la canción_

_**Anterior:**_

-¡House!... ¿cómo eres capaz de dejarme así? Cuéntame... no tienes caso, Foreman hizo tus horas de clínica ¡tienes tiempo, sólo estas evitándome!

El se volvió a mirarlo

-Ok, ok Jimmy voy a contarte ¡fisgón!

**H ****H ****H **Capítulo 3 (continuación) H **H ****H**

House se sentó en su silla mirando a Wilson, él por su parte también se sentó, emocionado como un niño al que le iban a contar una historia

-Bueno aquí voy...

"_Por aquellos día la vida de Gregory House era envidiable... era el mejor estudiante de último año de la universidad, salía con la chica más bonita de todo Michigan y por si fuera poco, el equipo de lacrosse del que era capitán, estaba pasando por una de sus mejores temporadas"_

-Ya no me acordaba de eso de que jugabas lacrosse- dijo Wilson

-No me interrumpas

-Ok, Ok lo siento

_"Pero algo inesperado estaba a punto de suceder"_

-¿Algo inesperado?

-¡Wilson!

-Eh si... continúa

_"Un día después de un día especialmente difícil, muchas horas de clase, otras más de prácticas y un examen kilométrico, Greg no tenía más ánimos que ver a su novia y pasar toda la tarde con ella... 24 horas más tarde, estaba terriblemente arrepentido de haber ido a buscarla"_

-¿Por qué?... ¿porqué podrías arrepentirte de ir a verla?

-Ah no seas impaciente, Jimmy

-¡Dime!

-Ella me dio la peor noticia que pude haber recibido jamás

Wilson lo miraba muy atento y House continúo la historia

_"Greg fue al departamento de su novia, afortunadamente la amiga de ella estaba preparándose para salir... no tendrían compañía en un buen rato. Lisa y Greg hasta que Agnes desapareció por la puerta"_

-¿Agnes era la amiga?

-¡Sí!

-Aja... sigue

_"-Por fin solos- dijo Greg"_

_"-Greg, tenemos que hablar- dijo ella muy seria"_

_"-Muy bien, soy todo oídos- respondió Greg"_

-Y en ese momento fue cuando me dijo que necesitaba tiempo... ¿puedes creerlo, Wilson? A mí, Gregory House, que tenía todo lo que cualquier universitario podría desear... A mí que todas las chicas de la facultad hacían fila para tener una cita conmigo... A mí, que estaba pensando que sería buena idea pasar el resto de la vida con ella...

-Así que ahora no se agradan porque Cuddy rompió tu corazón...

-Exacto, soy la víctima en este cuento... yo sólo quería pasar el verano con ella...

-No me complace, House... tú debiste haberle hecho algo también...

-Oh si... supones que tuve tantas energías para vengarme después de que ella me abandonó ¿no?

-Yo no dije eso...

-Déjalo, Jimmy...

Después de eso, House se puso muy serio, recordar esos momentos del pasado no le hacían nada bien...

_Hoy no se ni donde estoy  
ni como regresar,  
son memorias sin final  
quisiera que olvidaramos  
hay dias que ya no vuelven  
_

A unos pocos kilómetros de ahí, alguien también estaba teniendo malos recuerdos...

Cuddy recordó de repente la vez en que su mejor amiga, Agnes había pillado a ella y a Greg... al dia siguiente, Agnes no dejaba de hablar de lo ocurrido, el asunto del estetoscopio y demás

_**Flashback Michigan**_

_-Te juro, Lisa que casi me desmayo ahí mismo_

_-Lo siento, Agnes creo que no debimos..._

_-Bueno ya, la próxima vez díganme "piérdete un par de días" o algo así... jajaja_

_-No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro_

_Agnes le guiñó un ojo_

_-Si, claro... pero dime ¿a que no ha sido la primera vez... eh?_

_Lisa negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Agnes ahogara un grito de emoción_

_-¡Lo sabía!... ¿puedo preguntar cuando?_

_-¿Recuerdas la fiesta de hace 3 meses?_

_Agnes asintió_

_-Wow Lisa, yo siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, desde aquella vez que se miraron en la cafetería... apuesto a que él ya no te dejará ir_

_-Yo no estaría tan segura_

_La chica de pronto se había puesto triste_

_-Oh Lisa, no me digas que estas pensando en terminarlo_

_-Es lo mejor_

_-¿Pero poqué ese cambio repentino?... ¿pasó algo?_

_-Él es demasiado perfecto..._

_-Otra vez con lo mismo!!!!... ¿y quién te crees que eres tú?... eres fantástica, muchas desearían estar en tu lugar_

_-No en este momento, Agnes_

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Lisa?_

_Ella miró largamente a Agnes antes de contestar_

_-Nada, nada, tengo gripa, la comida no me sienta bien y mañana tengo examen de Nefrología..._

_Agnes sonrió, aliviada por pensar que sólo era otra crisis de estrés de su amiga, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con gesto maternal. Para Lisa, ese abrazo más que reconfortante significó una punzada de culpabilidad, Agnes era una buena amiga, pero ella aún no se sentía capaz de contarle lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Cuddy decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, a la mañana siguiente tenía cita con el doctor Collins. Aunque probablemente si ella hubiese adivinado lo que pasaría, habría cancelado el tratamiento en ese hospital.


	7. Revelaciones

**Nuevo cap "Revelaciones"**

* * *

espero que les guste!!!! gracias a NessyLovesRoger y a natyteresa por los reviews. Niñas son las mejores, gracias

* * *

Cuddy decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, a la mañana siguiente tenía cita con el doctor Collins. Aunque probablemente si ella hubiese adivinado lo que pasaría, habría cancelado el tratamiento en ese hospital. 

_Cuddy no estaba nada feliz que llegaría tarde a su querido PPTH, porque eso significaba sin duda que House iba a saltarse las horas de clínica, pero era necesario que aquél mismo día le llevara los resultados de laboratorio al doctor Collins. La tarde anterior los había recogido y puesto en algún sitio... que no recordaba a la mañana siguiente._

_Cuddy gastó media hora en revolver en todos los lugares posibles, de pronto, cuando volvía a colocar algunos papeles en un cajón, un sobre de papel, como esos que te dan cuando revelas fotografías salió volando, ella lo recogió y no resistió la curiosidad de mirar dentro._

_El sobre contenía una única foto: un muchacho alto de cabello castaño abrazaba a una chica lindísima de ojos azules. Lisa y Greg sonrientes saludaban a la cámara._

_Cuddy miró la foto por largo rato antes de regresarla al sobre._

Mientras tanto en el hospital, los patitos no tienen mucho que hacer...

-¿Qué tal otro de esos crucigramas, Foreman?

-Olvídalo Chase

House estaba mirando por la ventana, se volvió hacia ellos

-Hey ustedes tres... será mejor que salgan a dar una vuelta antes que se les atrofie el cerebro... sólo quédense juntos por si los necesito

Foreman, Chase y Cameron se miraron entre ellos...

-¿Esperarán aquí a que me arrepienta?

Los tres se levantaron de un salto y cinco minutos después ya estaban en la puerta del hospital

-¿Y a dónde quieren ir?

-Pues porque no vamos al cine y luego a comer algo...

-Oigan ¿no creen que es raro todo esto... me refiero a House?

-Cameron relájate...

-No puedo... me intriga

Y en el hospital del doctor Collins, Cuddy esperaba sentada mientras él repasaba una y otra vez los resultados de los exámenes clínicos, de vez en vez la miraba sin decirle nada y regresaba a leer los resultados

House preparaba su huida... Cuddy no estaba ahí para obligarlo a pasar consulta y Jimmy estaba en medio de una cirugía larga y aburrida, así que tomó sus cosas como para ir a dar la vuelta en la moto y se dirigió a la puerta de emergencias, así probablemente nadie lo vería salir, aquella parte del hospital casi siempre era un desbarajuste.

Finalmente el doctor Collins dejó los papales a un lado y le dijo a Cuddy 

_-Parece que todo está en perfecto orden… pero hay algo que debo preguntarle… doctora Cuddy, según las pruebas, este no va a ser su primer embarazo… _

House notó enseguida que algún accidente o algo por el estilo había ocurrido porque más de tres camillas empujadas por paramédicos con personas sangrando entraron a toda velocidad. En medio del caos resaltaba un chico sentado tranquilamente sobre una camilla. Un hombre esperaba a su lado mientras el médico escuchaba el corazón del muchacho con el estetoscopio. House se acercó a ver.

-Sin embargo, eso cambia muy poco las cosas, iniciaremos el tratamiento en unos 10 días, mientras tanto le enviaré datos de los posibles donadores por correo electrónico y aquí tiene una copia de su expediente.

-Eh… aquí no es dónde se pasan las consultas, muchacho

El joven médico se volvió a mirar a House

-Buen día doctor, House... –contestó volviéndose a mirar a House- este paciente llegó con una especie de shock anafiláctico que se le quitó mágicamente en cuanto pisó la puerta del hospital…-y luego agregó en un susurro- para mí que sólo intentaba asustar a su padre…

-¿Lo ves, Derek? Los doctores tampoco te creen

-No estaba fingiendo, Kenny…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, dejamos a todo el equipo esperando…

House miraba alternativamente a uno y otro personaje

-Puedo deducir que usted es un padre muy posesivo…

El hombre, volteo a ver a House con cara de pocos amigos

-No soy su padre… aunque me gustaría, pero no, soy su representante

-¿Actor de cine o tv, cantante, modelo o algo así?

-Estrella de Cine

-Entonces debe dejarlo aquí, puede que realmente tenga algo muy serio

_Cuddy salió del consultorio del doctor Collins más tranquila, aunque muy contrariada… no esperaba que aquello se descubriera y tampoco le hizo nada bien recordar._

_Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en camino hacia el PPTH, donde House la aguardaba con una no muy agradable sorpresa._

Chase miró su teléfono celular, que un minuto antes había vibrado en el interior de su chaqueta

-Es un mensaje de House, nos quiere ahí en menos de 15 minutos

-Pues sólo tendremos que cruzar la calle- dijo Foreman desanimado

-¿Por qué querrá que regresemos?- preguntó Cameron pensativa

-Patitos, tenemos un caso… muchacho de 16 años… eh no me aprendí el nombre

-¿Síntomas?

-Ninguno en específico, pero podría tenerlos

Chase lo miró incrédulo

-¿Nos está diciendo que tiene un paciente sano y que ese es nuestro caso?

-Tuvo una especie de shock anafiláctico, aunque pudo confundirse con hiperventilación o alguna otra cosa… el chico no se ve muy listo ¿saben?... hagan análisis de toxinas, fármacos y todo lo que se les ocurra ¿hablé claro?

Ninguno de los tres se movió en más de 30 segundos

-Si van a quedarse ahí esperando a que el chico enserio se ponga mal…

Foreman y Chase por fin se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina, Cameron se quedó.

-¿Tu no vas?- preguntó House

-¿Hace esto por diversión o…?

House sonrió antes de responder

-Me has descubierto… Jimmy esta en el quirófano y Cuddy desaparecida, así que tenía que buscar algo que hacer…

-Podría jugar con su pelota, venir a ver cosas en Internet, dormir… lo que sea menos ingresar a un chico sano como si estuviera al borde de la muerte. Además, la doctora Cuddy hace diez minutos que llegó al hospital, la vi mientras veníamos hacia acá.

House tomó su bastón y fue directo hacia el despacho de Cuddy.

_Ella estaba sentada, tras su escritorio y revisando un expediente._

_-House… el historial médico de tu nuevo paciente esta incompleto, ni siquiera dice cual fue el síntoma inicial_

_-Mis patitos se están encargando de eso… y ahora ¿dónde ha estado la Decana de Medicina estos dos últimos días? Podríamos haberte necesitado_

_-Tenía asuntos importantes fuera del hospital_

_-Si, evaluar a ese montón de desconocidos… vaya…_

_-¡House!_

Chase anotaba todo lo que Cameron le preguntaba a Derek

-Podríamos estar haciendo algo más entretenido que esto…

-Chase… por favor pásame un termómetro

-Cameron yo digo que alguien vaya y le diga a Cuddy que House esta reteniendo a este niño contra su voluntad

-Un segundo- interrumpió Derek- ni soy niño, tengo 16 años y enserio algo malo me pasa…

Cameron le puso una mano en la cabeza a Derek

-Técnicamente lo eres… y no sabemos que te haya dicho el doctor House, pero creemos que estas perfectamente

-No… yo…

Y ante los ojos asombrados de Chase y Cameron, Derek volvió a tener dificultades serias para respirar, y no parecía estar fingiendo.

_-Tu equipo podría estar necesitando tu ayuda justo en este momento, déjame House_

_-Mmm… no debería molestarte que me preocupe por ti… es natural preocuparse por la jefa ¿no?_

_Foreman entró a la oficina, precipitadamente._

_-El paciente esta realmente mal ahora_

_-Se los dije... que Barbie y tú hagan pruebas de alergias y que Cameron lo tome de la mano, voy enseguida_

_Foreman giró sobre sus talones y salió de la oficina, molesto_

_-¿Por qué Foreman luce tan enfadado?_

_-Fue una interrupción perfecta para no contestarme lo mismo que me dijiste hace tiempo… mmm en Michigan_

_-¿Qué hay con tu paciente… como es que ahora esta "realmente mal"?_

_-No querrás saber… adiós_

Cuddy no tardó en averiguar que House había ingresado al muchacho sin casi ninguna razón, el representante de Derek se lo dijo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad

-No puedo arriesgarme a que sus padres piensen que no lo cuidamos bien… tengo que terminar esa película ¿sabe?

Cuddy intentó ser razonable con él

-Mire, lo mejor será que llame a los padres del muchacho para que vengan, mientras tanto yo pediré informes sobre el estado de salud del chico ¿de acuerdo, señor?

House llegó a la habitación del muchacho, Chase, Cameron y Foreman ya lo habían estabilizado

-Encontramos la razón del choque respiratorio- dijo Chase- es alérgico a la penicilina

-¿Y?

-Bueno, dice que un compañero le dio un antigripal porque se sentía mal… los antigripales suelen tener penicilina

-¿Eso hizo que me pusiera así?

House se acercó a mirarlo

-A la oficina, patitos… Cameron, conéctalo al respirador- y dicho esto salió por la puerta hacia el departamento de diagnóstico, seguido de Foreman y Chase

-Y bien… ¿qué opinan doctores?

-En mi opinión, estamos exagerando House… es una simple gripe

-El muchacho esta expuesto a drogas y alcohol… supongo que también viajan constantemente ¿no podría eso convertirla en algo más que gripe?

-No sin fiebre

-Si no empeora en 2 horas, pueden darlo de alta… si se equivocan, ustedes solos intentarán averiguar que le sucede… sólo espero que no se muera antes

Y dedicándoles una sonrisa malévola, salió de la oficina, se encontró a Cuddy por el pasillo.

_-House ¿Cómo esta eso de que tienes a un paciente que no presenta síntomas evidentes? El hombre que venía con él puso en duda que hayas aprendido bien en la escuela de Medicina_

_-De hecho aprendí algo importante… algo que me enseñaste tú_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que lejos estamos mejor…_

Cuddy miró a House y él no puso despegar sus ojos de los de ella por varios segundos

_-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo una voz muy familiar para ambos_

Wilson estaba parado junto a ellos, detrás de House, observando la escena.

* * *

**ehhhhhhhh! bueno les dejo este cap espero que digan que opinan!!!!**


	8. La Confesión

Hey! Mis saludos a ti que estas leyendo esta historia. Si por casualidad ya la has seguido desde el primer capítulo, me gustaria enserio darte un premio a tu paciencia, pero bueno, aquí dejo esta botellita de náufrago, un review sera bienvenido, mínimo para decirme cuán rara te resulta esta historia.

Algo más, dedico esta cap a mi beta, gracias!

* * *

Todo había comenzado con la segunda ronda de bebidas.

-¡Venga Lisa! Es fin de curso- dijo Agnes- Pide algo más fuerte que sólo soda

-Ni hablar- Lisa sabía de sobra que no podía tomar ni una gota de alcohol.

-No puedes rehusarte a beber con tu mejor amiga antes de irnos de vacaciones de verano.

Agnes alzó la mano, llamando a la camarera

-Un Martini y una piña colada sin mucho alcohol por favor

Lisa miraba a su amiga, cansada

-¡Vamos mujer!, desde hace siglos que no te oigo reír… yo sabía que botar a Greg era una mala idea

Lisa Cuddy no podía estar más de acuerdo. Desde su rompimiento con Greg todo en su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. A ella le parecía que las cosas seguían girando.

De pronto una ráfaga de aire cálido hizo que ambas voltearan a ver hacia la puerta del local. Todo el equipo de Lacrosse, con porristas incluidas, había entrado haciendo ruido. Lisa buscó a Greg con la mirada y no lo encontró.

-Lis no seas tan obvia- río Agnes

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. La camarera se acercó con las bebidas. Por un momento Lisa no pensó en nada. Levantó su copa de piña colada.

-Brindo por las maravillosas e inolvidables vacaciones de verano que tendremos

-Bien dicho, Lisa- respondió Agnes chocando su Martini con la copa de piña.

House entró en ese momento por la puerta de enfrente, la vio a ella sonriendo y brindando con su amiga. Sintió un frio terrible en el estómago y se dio la vuelta para salir.

"Tienes razón, lejos estamos mejor… al menos para ti, Lisa"- pensó mientras echaba a andar de vuelta al campus.

* * *

En el PPTH el nuevo paciente del departamento de Diagnóstico, un chico llamado Derek que había sido extraído de la sala de urgencias, había caído en un paro respiratorio y poco después perdido la conciencia. Los doctores Chase, Cameron y Foreman consiguieron que volviese a respirar pero no que despertara. Cuddy pidió informes a Cameron sobre el chico y ella de inmediato fue a su despacho, admitió que al principio dudaron de la gravedad del asunto, pero que en estos momentos realmente estaba en serias condiciones.

* * *

Aquella tarde tan extraña, él había vuelto a repetir aquello que tanto daño le había causado. Y como aquella vez, no podía aceptarlo.

Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que la fraternidad e intimidad con Cuddy se habían terminado y que él mismo la odió por un tiempo después del infarto. Pero ahora, por más raro que pareciese, sentado junto a su joven paciente que se negaba a recuperar el sentido, recordó que todavía seguía sintiendo algo por ella, algo que no se atrevía a definir.

Y en aquél mismo momento, un hombre en Los Ángeles contestaba el teléfono de su línea privada;

-Chris Evergood¿quién llama?

* * *

El crepúsculo estaba lejano aún y en Michigan, el sopor provocado por el ligero contenido de alcohol y la atmósfera en general, harían que Cuddy confesara su secreto, ese que ya la había atormentado por varios meses y que Agnes no había podido adivinar, no porque no lo hubiese intentado, sino porque la chica de rizos oscuros y ojos azules era muy buena ocultando cosas.

Las dos amigas entraron a su departamento del campus abrazadas y riendo todavía. Pareciera que habían bebido de más pero en realidad sólo habían tomado un trago.

Lisa se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, sonrió abiertamente mirando a Agnes y dio una palmada al sofá invitándola a sentarse, después se reclinó en su asiento, lanzando un suspiro.

-Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien, Agnes, el clima está precioso y no tendremos que preocuparnos por la escuela durante todo un mes.

-Sin olvidar que hemos aprobado todas las materias- respondió ella acomodándose junto a Lisa.

-Jajaja, desde luego…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio contemplando el césped a través de la ventana. Allá lejos un grupo de muchachos se lanzaban un balón de futbol y un corro de chicas tomadas de la mano iban por ahí dando saltitos. Todos se veían muy felices a efectos del fin de curso. Lisa también sonrió

-Así es como me gusta verte siempre -Agnes tomó una actitud más seria- ¿Serás capaz de dejarme con la duda para toda la vida de que fue lo que pasó contigo en estos meses?

Cuddy miró largamente a su amiga. Era inútil seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba

-Agnes… lo que pasa es que… estoy embarazada

La chica, con los ojos como platos, no daba crédito a sus oídos

-¿Qué estas qué? –Agnes se levantó de un salto y fue a pararse frente a su amiga, que había bajado la mirada- Lisa¡venga! me estás tomando el pelo

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad… voy a tener un bebé a finales de Agosto y aún no se muy bien que hacer.

Agnes caminaba en círculos, con una mano frotando su pecho, estaba sumamente alterada. Ni en sus sueños más remotos se imaginaba algo así.

-Yo… bueno no sé qué decir… me has tomado por sorpresa ¿Pero cómo fue que no me di cuenta?

-Pues sería que no notaste demasiado mi repentina fijación por ir a clases y andar en casa con esos abrigadores y sueltos jerseys que ponen al frente "Michigan University", que no son para nada el último grito de la moda pero que al menos disimulaban un poco cómo iba creciéndome el vientre

-Eh… pensé que eso era por el frío, aunque igual debí haber sospechado de tus repentinos cambios de humor e incoherentes antojos… como aquella vez que despertaste con ganas del pato a la naranja que hace mi madre- la chica rompió en risas y se alegró que Lisa también sonriera.

Volvió a tomar su sitio junto a ella en el sofá y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas

-¿Porqué no le has dicho nada?... ¡O es que él también lo sabe y por eso se dejaron!

Lisa bajó la cabeza, sabía muy bien a qué o más bien a quién se refería su amiga, pero aún dolía demasiado como para hablar fluidamente del asunto.

-Bueno yo…-murmuró por fin- no, no le dije nada y así quiero que sigan las cosas

Agnes volvió a levantarse como si su asiento quemara

-¡Pero Lisa¿Cómo has tomado esa decisión por él? Ya sé que dicen que Greg House suele ser un cabrón con los demás pero desde que anduvo de novio contigo nunca vi que te hiciera algo malo, aunque bueno, ni tú te quejaste nunca

-Claro que no es por temer a su reacción o algo parecido. Sé bien que lo tomaría por sorpresa pero que terminaría aceptándolo, haciéndose cargo… y muy dentro de mí decidí que no podía hacerle eso, truncar su prometedora carrera que apenas inicia con la enorme responsabilidad de ser padre.

-Ah ¿y si elegiste echar por la borda tus propios sueños cargándote tú sola todo? Lisa perdóname pero me es muy difícil de aceptar esta situación.

-No te pido que lo aceptes, si acaso a seguir guardando mi secreto, siempre has sido mi amiga y no te pido más que eso.

-¿Y te crees que voy a irme tranquila a mi casa y dejarte? Claro que no, iré contigo a dónde sea que hayas pensado ir hasta que tenga en mi brazos a ese pequeñín ¡Venga que viene a ser mi sobrino!

Las dos chicas rieron entre lágrimas y se abrazaron.

-

* * *

En Los Ángeles, Chris Evergood, un hombre de mediana edad, alto y rubio; iba de un lado a otro de su despacho. Había recibido una noticia muy impactante y no sabía como proceder. Estaba claro que tenía que decirle a su esposa que su hijo Derek estaba hospitalizado en New Jersey por un paro respiratorio, pero temía mucho su reacción; después de todo de él había sido la idea que firmara ese contrato.

Por fin se decidió y tomó el teléfono. Una voz joven le respondió

-Subdirección del hospital universitario de Los Ángeles California ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Eh… ¿señorita Hilary podría comunicarme con mi esposa? Habla Christopher Evergood

-Enseguida señor Evergood

Ella tardó apenas 30 segundos en ponerlo en la línea

-¿Chris?

-Cariño, la verdad no sé cómo decirte esto… tenemos que irnos a New Jersey de inmediato.

-¿Hablas enserio? Chris tengo una junta con el director en una hora, no puedo irme así como así

-Tenemos que ir, Derek está en el hospital

-No me dijeron que la nueva película trataba de médicos, Kenny nunca es claro…

-¡No esta filmando! Tuvo un paro respiratorio y…

Lo siguiente que oyó Chris fue a la secretaria Hilary gritando, al parecer su esposa se había desmayado.

* * *

-Dra. Cuddy- Chase parecía nervioso

-Si, Dr. Chase ¿qué ocurre?

-El Dr. House dice que si no tiene aquí pronto a los padres del muchacho va a morir, ha propuesto un tratamiento pero requiere autorización.

-¿Cuál fue el diagnóstico final?

-Aún no lo tenemos, pero si no le damos Interferón pronto su hígado dejará de funcionar

-¿Porqué no le dice al hombre que lo trajo al hospital que firme la autorización?

-Dice que su responsabilidad como representante del muchacho es exclusivamente cinematográfica… yo creo que está asustado.

-Será mejor que lo convenzan- Cuddy vio como Chase dejaba de ponerle atención y miraba su busca

-Parece que los padres llegaron, mejor voy a ver.

-Manténgame informada- el doctor dio media vuelta dejando a la decana sola en la oficina.

Cuddy se dejó caer en la silla, este nuevo caso de House le estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza. Encendió el monitor de su computadora y vio que tal y como había prometido, el doctor Collins le había enviado un correo con los datos de posibles donadores. Se dispuso a abrir el mensaje.

Afuera, en la habitación de Derek, los doctores Cameron y Foreman informaban a los padres sobre el estado del muchacho

-El paro respiratorio nos indica afección en los pulmones, pero ahora la ictericia apunta aun desorden hepático; necesitamos hacerle varias pruebas y aplicar interferón mientras tanto

El padre parecía poner atención a Foreman, lo mujer estaba sentada junto a la cama del chico, tomándolo de la mano.

-Señores Evergood necesitamos que nos autoricen todas estas pruebas- apuntó Cameron dándole el portapapeles al padre

-Mi mujer es médico, tal vez podría tomar parte del caso, sobra decir que conoce a nuestro hijo como nadie.

-El caso esta a cargo de uno de los mejores especialistas del país, no creo que sea necesario- dijo Cameron

-¿Quién es el médico de mi hijo?- interrumpió la madre del chico, mirando a Foreman

-El doctor Gregory House, del departamento de diagnóstico-contestó Foreman

Ella bajó la mirada por un segundo, como meditando.

-Confío en él, Chris, nadie mejor que House para curar a Derek.

Justo cuando Chase llegaba a la habitación, Foreman y Cameron salían con la autorización firmada. Sin cruzar palabra se dirigieron a la oficina de House para avisarle.

-Los padres nos han dado libertad de hacer la pruebas que consideremos necesarias y aprobaron el interferón- dijo Foreman cuando estuvieron frente al jefe, que jugaba con su PSP.

House asintió sin despegar la mirada del videojuego.

-Así que tienen todo el cuerpo del chico para jugar… más vale que averigüen porque rayos sus pulmones e hígado declararon la huelga.

-¿Quiere decir que no nos va a ordenar ninguna prueba?

-Ese era el trato ¿no? Ustedes lo resuelven porque no tomaron en serio a papi.

Foreman y Chase salieron de la oficina, molestos. Cameron se quedó mirando a House hasta que él levantó por fin la vista del PSP y la fijó en ella.

-¿Tú no vas? También estas involucrada en el asunto.

-La madre no quería firmar la autorización hasta que le dijimos que tú estabas a cargo; me parece que te conoce, se llama Evergood y es médico.

-No conozco a ningún Evergood

-Quizá un congreso…

House puso el PSP sobre la mesa y se quedó muy quieto por varios segundos, luego tomó su bastón y salió cojeando de la oficina, seguido de Cameron.

-¿La recordaste?

-No, pero esto es nuevo, nadie que yo conozca en algún congreso pondría en mis manos la vida de su hijo

Fue directo a la habitación de su paciente, observó detenidamente a la mujer a través del vidrio hasta que ella se volvió casualmente a mirarlo, se puso de pie y espero a que él entrara.

House la miró antes de atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Agnes Maslow?

-Es bueno verte otra vez, House

* * *

Bueno, si llegaste hasta aca el botoncito de GO para review ya no esta tan lejos ¿no?


	9. Lisa, Agnes y House

**Para comenzar bien el año, quiero agradecer a SPKBLUE, por dejarme ese lindo review y recordarme mis obligaciones como autora. En verdad gracias!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 9

A los 25 años, Lisa Cuddy había finalizado sus estudios de Medicina en la facultad de Michigan; fue la segunda mejor de su promoción. Sus padres, profesores y amigos estaban orgullosos. Ella estaba molesta y cerca de sentirse decepcionada. Sabía bien que ese Harry Williams sólo había tenido suerte en el último examen.

16 años más tarde, sentada frente a su escritorio caro, en su oficina en el PPTH; la doctora Cuddy recordó aquél último día en la universidad.

_Flash back_

-¡No puedo creer que el doctor Richardson me haga repetir el curso de cirugía avanzada!, cualquiera diría que confundo al bazo con el hígado- decía Agnes mientras doblaba una camiseta y la ponía en la maleta de Lisa

-Oh Agnes, me apena tanto que no podamos ir juntas al internado…

-Daría igual querida, ahora que Harry rechazó su puesto, tu irás a la clínica Mayo o al Hospital de los Niños en Boston y yo con suerte tendré una plaza en algún remoto lugar de este país

-No digas eso, serás una excelente doctora

-Yo también espero eso

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose una a la otra por unos segundos. Era doloroso, al menos para Lisa, alejarse de la chica que por 4 años fue su mejor amiga y compañera.

En un momento estuvo todo listo y ya era la hora de decir adiós

-Te llamaré…

-Mejor intenta dormir cada segundo que tengas libre, yo iré a visitarte

Pero ninguna de las dos cumplió con su palabra. Cuddy se esforzó todo lo que pudo hasta que su esfuerzo se tradujo en obtener la dirección de un hospital. Pensaba que Agnes igual estaría tan ocupada como para no llamar en Año Nuevo o el día de su cumpleaños.

Lisa no sabía que Agnes, hizo todo lo posible por no cruzarse en su camino todos esos años.

_Fin del Flash Back_

--------

-Doctora Cuddy, los padres del paciente llegaron y nos dieron autorización de realizar todas las pruebas que consideremos convenientes. Pensé que querría saberlo

-Gracias doctor Chase, voy para allá… quizá quieran hablar con alguien más sensato que House

-En realidad, la madre es una antigua colega de House o algo por el estilo…- dijo Chase vagamente

Cuddy frunció el ceño, pensativa.

Chase se dirigió al laboratorio, seguro de que Cameron ya tendría al menos el resultado de una de las pruebas

----

Gregory House ya ni siquiera podía acordarse de la última vez en que había visto a Agnes Maslow, la vieja compañera de departamento de Cuddy en Michigan.

"Esto si que es una sorpresa"; había dicho él después de saludarla. Ahora, sentado de nuevo en su oficina, estaba convencido de que aquello era una broma cruel del destino, justo ese día cuando se había puesto a recordar todo aquello, ella aparecía como si tal cosa en el PPTH y encima era la madre de su paciente.

----

-¿No te parece que todo esto es muy raro?- Chase se quedó mirando a Cameron antes de responder

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A House y la señora Evergood… se conocen pero él no esta tan interesado como la vez de Crandall

-Cameron yo creo que…

-Aunque hay una posibilidad de que en realidad no sean amigos ni mucho menos…

-¡Cameron! La prueba de anticuerpos no se hace sola- ella bajó sólo un segundo la mirada al microscopio

-Sólo hay un pequeño aumento de leucocitos, no dice mucho- dijo con tono de ofendida

Chase suspiró

-Si es tan importante ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a la mujer? No creo que tenga nada de malo

-Seguro ¿Cómo suena esto?... "¿Es usted amiga del doctor House?, porque no esta poniendo mucha atención al caso de su hijo, que digamos"

-Voy a llevarle las pruebas a Foreman- agregó el rubio doctor dejando a su compañera en el laboratorio mirándolo asesinamente. Cameron lo siguió

----

Como cualquier estrella de cine, Derek estaba expuesto a drogas y alcohol así como a envidias y amoríos. O al menos eso pensaba House mientras miraba la pizarra que enlistaba los síntomas.

-Muy posiblemente nos hemos equivocado al no considerar una ETS

Foreman resopló, hastiado

-El chico tiene 16, es más probable que tenga una enfermedad pulmonar que una enfermedad por contacto sexual

-Que no te engañe esa cara de inocencia… debiste haberme visto cuando tenía su edad

-Nos está diciendo que…-Chase no terminó la frase

-Es broma, además yo no era un actor… era más apuesto claro, bueno ya, vayan a hacer las pruebas

----

Cuddy ya tenía dos candidatos para la donación. Eso la hacía sentir algo extraño, había dado el primer paso para cumplir su más grande sueño después de terminar la carrera y dirigir un hospital. Ese pensamiento fue como un fuerte golpe en el estómago; era cierto, un hijo nunca estuvo en sus planes de futuro cercano. Sabía también que fue aquello lo que hizo que se decidiera a abandonar a aquél bebé en esa casa de asistencia.

Pero la vida bien sabía que ella había regresado por él. Pero ya no lo encontró más

_FLASHBACK_

Recién hacía 2 meses que Lisa Cuddy tenía una plaza en el hospital Princeton Plainsboro, la paga era buena y su horario relajado. La joven sintió que ya no tenía más excusa para no volver a aquella escondida casa para huérfanos donde 3 años atrás había abandonado a su pequeño bebé.

Así que organizó todo para viajar los casi 200 kilómetros que la separaban de aquél lugar.

Y nada en aquél nublado pero tibio día podría haberle prevenido de lo que hallaría allí.

* * *

Bueno venga ya que habeis llegado hasta aqui, el boton de submit review no esta tan lejos!!!


	10. La madre del paciente

_**Después de mi reingreso a la universidad con un montón de libros por leer y sobretodo de mi crisis del autor que me dio porque bueno, resultaba obvio pero no esperaba que descubriesen así tan de golpe el final de esta historia.**_

_**Sólo me queda agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que invirtieron algo de tiempo leyendo este fic, muy especialmente a los autores a los que yo personalmente les profeso mi admiración. NessyLovesWho, Lentejoncita, ha sido un verdadero honor que vosotros leyeran esto.**_

**_Pero dedico este en particular a _**, Liz_house, SPKBLUE, kmi_17, huddy-marie que leyeron el capítulo 9

_**Y bien ahora sí, el capítulo.**_

_**La primera parte del desenlace... de dos o tres partes**_

* * *

Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida, cada final es sólo el comienzo de otra historia.

Y ahí estaba él, y quien fuera que lo hubiese visto en ese traje tan elegante y costoso, no podría creer que sólo unos días antes se halló coqueteando con la muerte. Y es que si su padre no hubiese estado ahí… quizá ahora le tendrían que dar esa dorada estatuilla como un homenaje póstumo.

Derek no podía más que sonreír a todos los que le decían que fue objeto de un milagro. Porqué él lo sabía, estaba cierto de que fue afortunado desde el mismo día en que nació.

* * *

En alguna ocasión House se había burlado abiertamente de que Cameron recordaba el nombre y edad del primer paciente que atendió.

Él no era de los que se andaban con esas cursilerías, pero extrañamente si se lo proponía, una única escena volvía a su mente si pensaba en aquellos días en los que todavía ni siquiera era médico, pero que se esforzaba asiduamente por convertirse pronto en uno de ellos.

_**Flashback**_

Recién había iniciado el verano y después de su rompimiento con Lisa, ya nada lo detenía en Michigan. Así que arregló una estancia en un hospital pequeño, solamente como voluntario. El lugar estaba convenientemente cercano a la residencia actual de sus padres; por lo que podía ir y venir en auto cómodamente todos los días.

Los días pasaban en total tranquilidad hasta aquél día en que uno de los médicos residentes le suplicó que se quedara unas horas por la noche porque tenía una cita. House no tenía más que sentarse en el fondo de la sala de maternidad hasta las 2 de la mañana, cenar con sus padres nunca le apetecía demasiado y entonces aceptó

Pasaban ya de las 23:00, unos pocos rayos de luna se colaban por las ventanas de la pequeña sala de maternidad. Los tres bebés que nacieron durante el día ahora dormían plácidamente sin molestar en absoluto a nadie. House miraba distraído las sombras que se proyectaban en el piso y de repente el ruido de un carrito de traslado y la puerta que se abría, hicieron que levantara la mirada.

Una enfermera se acercaba rápido con el recién llegado, lo deposito en el cunero más cercano y sin más ceremonia volvió a salir.

A Greg nunca le gustaron demasiado los niños, pero la manera en que ocurrió todo llamó su atención. O la enfermera era bastante ruda o el pequeñín era tan feo como para no prestarle más atención. Se acerco despacio al receptáculo para mirar, mientras imaginaba una posible malformación que estaría destrozando el rostro del bebé; por fin estuvo frente a él y un par de ojos pequeños e increíblemente azules le devolvieron la mirada. Ahí estaba recostado en silencio ese recién nacido perfecto como querubín. Y Greg House, sintió que era como si nunca antes hubiese visto uno.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ese sentimiento lo hacía sentirse muy tonto.

**_Fin del flashback_**

* * *

Chris Evergood aguardaba junto a la cama de su hijo Derek a que él despertara; también aguardaba con ansia que de un momento a otro aparecieran en la puerta los doctores que lo estaban atendiendo, con una cura mágica a su tan extraña y misteriosa enfermedad. Lo único que quería era que su hijo estuviese bien, ajeno a cualquier dolor. Y mientras eso ocurría, se contentaba con estar a su lado.

Siempre, desde que el niño era pequeño, el señor Evergood recordaba cuánto le gustaba mirar dormir a su hijo.

Su matrimonio con Agnes había sido lo más maravilloso de su vida, y justo después y casi peleando por ese primer lugar en su lista de momentos felices, estaba aquél día en que Derek había llegado a su vida. Sus años como jugador de futbol americano en la universidad y un accidente durante un juego, le quitarían para siempre la posibilidad de alguna vez engendrar un hijo. Pero su nueva esposa tenía el plan perfecto para que su familia no se quedara sólo con dos integrantes.

De ese día, Chris recordaba todo, incluso que ropa llevaban ambos, el aroma del viento veraniego y cuánto calor hacía. Podía citar cada detalle del largo viaje en avión desde California hasta el condado de Jackson en Michigan.

Y podría explicar, claro está, con los ojos arrasados por la emoción, lo que sintió al tener en sus brazos a ese pequeñín de cabello castaño oscuro ensortijado y ojos azules como zafiros. "Es mi hijo" se dijo a sí mismo. Y fue el comienzo de su historia.

Los doctores Chase y Cameron entraron de improvisto a la habitación. Su expresión era muy seria y Chris sintió una punzada en el estómago

-Señor Evergood, hemos descubierto la causa de la disnea, choque respiratorio y actual estado de inconsciencia del muchacho

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-Si estamos en lo cierto, es una enfermedad…

-Cameron, será mejor que esperemos a que esté presente la madre también

-Lo que quieran decirme, puedo soportarlo bien solo- Chris se había puesto de pie. Chase trató de suavizar un poco la atmósfera.

-Bueno, él tendrá que seguir un tratamiento largo y si todo sale según el plan, al final estará bien. Tuvo suerte de llegar a este hospital, el Dr. House es uno de los pocos médicos en el país que ha estudiado este padecimiento que aún está en fase de investigación

-¿Quiere decir que mi hijo tiene una enfermedad rara?

-Así es señor Evergood, es una bacteria transmitida a través de estiércol de ardillas, la bacteria pudo haberla adquirido en algún lugar boscoso o a través de alguna madera que estuvo a la intemperie…

-Ardillas… - Chris volvió a sentarse, pensativo

* * *

Cuddy iba apurada por el pasillo, tenía el expediente del paciente de House y quería hablar con los padres, el tratamiento para la extraña enfermedad tenía que ser solicitado a una farmacéutica en Alemania y ella requería las firmas de los padres del muchacho, pues éste era menor de edad todavía.

Y justo al salir del elevador, la vio. Era Agnes. Su querida amiga Agnes. Lisa estuvo segura de que aquello era cosa del destino. Casi corrió, la mujer no se había percatado de la doctora, bebía café en silencio con la mirada perdida.

Cuddy estuvo junto a ella en menos de dos segundos y su único impulso era abrazarla. Agnes por fin la miró, pero su rostro expresó algo que nunca en la vida Lisa esperó de ella. Agnes reflejaba sorpresa… y miedo.

-Agnes

-Lisa… tú…

-Si ya sé, no esperaba que supieras que dirijo este hospital

-Lo último que supe de ti era que trabajabas en Boston

-Solía hacerlo, pero desde hace 5 años que me encargo de este lugar

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo

Lisa seguía con las ganas de abrazar a la que fuera su mejor amiga en todos los años que estuvo en la Facultad en Michigan. Pero ella no mostraba ningún señal de que el reencuentro le causaba el mismo placer que a Cuddy. Más bien parecía contrariada.

-Tú… ¿qué hiciste de tu vida? Siempre esperé tener noticias tuyas… alguna vez

-Vivo en Los Ángeles, trabajo en un hospital enorme y bueno, me casé.

-Vaya, eso sí que me sorprende. Siempre pensé que no creías en el matrimonio.

-Y así era hasta que conocí a Chris, él es un gran hombre

Aquello ya se parecía más a un reencuentro casual de amigas, aunque faltaba que ambas estuviesen sentadas frente a frente y quizá con un par de tazas de café en medio. Pero en su lugar estaban solo paradas una frente a la otra.

-¿Qué haces en New Jersey, Agnes? – se preguntó si no estaba siendo grosera en el tono de voz

-Mi hijo. Está internado aquí

Agnes cerró los ojos y se esforzó por no echarse a llorar. Lisa lo notó de inmediato y se acercó directamente a abrazarla, como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando ella regresaba de romper con algún novio o cuando reprobaba un examen. Tal y como la había estrechado en sus brazos aquél día en que partió de Michigan.

No era necesario saber más. Agnes era la madre del paciente de House.

-Él va a estar bien, fue mucha suerte que se enfermara justo en esta ciudad, por decirlo de algún modo. Casualmente tenemos al único especialista para el padecimiento de tu hijo en este hospital.

_-Sí, ahora todos tendrán que agradecer mi presencia, hasta el crío._

La voz sarcástica de House hizo que ambas mujeres miraran hacia donde estaba él, recargado en el bastón y mirando con desdén sus zapatos deportivos.

-House…- empezó Cuddy con voz irritada

-¿No era requerido en esta reunión de antiguos estudiantes? Vaya…

-Es tan irreal volver a verlos, aquí, a los dos… -Agnes estaba a punto de desmayarse. Lisa dejó escapar un grito aterrado y House se limitó a dejar pasar al tropel de enfermeras e internos que llegaban para auxiliar a la nueva paciente.

* * *

**_Y bueno... ¿corto verdad? es que me cuesta trabajo dejarla jajaja, pensar en que ya debe terminar así como así. Bueno espero reviews, aunque solo sean quejas de lo terrible que a quedado este cap ok? Gracias de verdad por seguirme y ya para que no se enojen les dejo un avance del proximo_**

_-A ti nunca te gustaron los niños, House- Wilson masticaba despacio su sándwich de pollo. Se metió un bocado enorme a la boca después de decir aquello_

_-Eso es verdad… no hacen más que llorar, comer, quejarse y vomitar. Cuando son mayores te sacan dinero y el auto y tienes que ir por ellos a la estación de policía cada fin de semana_

_-Él lo ha hecho bien… sus padres lo criaron lo mejor que pudieron_

_-Tuvo suerte_

**_Reviews!!!!!!!_**


End file.
